Friends
by AshFallenAngel
Summary: Christophe and Gregory might continue but for now they are best friends probably even MORE best friends than stan and kyle! non angst


Gregory wasnt a bastard, Christophe was sure of it he was just a little unsure of being around new people, he should know Gregory had been his friend since elementary school. Gregory had always been a little shy around people after sixth grade before he moved away.  
Christophe still talked to him via email just to keep in touch but he knew that their friendship was strained now, he missed the good old days when they were fighting and close and just stupid.

_FLASHBACK  
It was the first day of kindergarten and Christophe was sitting alone silently until a blonde haired boy sat next to him and grinned. Christophe smiled back "Bonjour Je m'appelle Christophe" Gregory had a puzzled look on his face "Hello, My name is Gregory!" Christophe blinked and pointed "Gregory?" The smaller blonde smiled and replied with a cheerful "yes! Christophe?" Christophe nodded his head "oui!"_

Christophe ignored his math homework and began staring blankly at his textbook, he hated word problems. so very very much.  
Gregory used to help him. but now hes gone, again.

_Age five; Gregory told him that he was moving away "What no you cant!" Christophe let out a cry "well I cant change her mind..." Gregory mumbled "well maybe I can!" The little french boy stood up in a proud stance "doubtable" came Gregorys voice from beside him. Christophe tried to get them to stay but Mrs. Blackthorne just patted Christophes head "well dont worry Christophe he'll come back you just have to wait" Christophe didnt like waiting, he pouted._

Kenny,Craig and Damien were all lounging about in his house watching all these really crappy horror movies "im serious dude, Jason...in _space?_ thats like cartman with low-fat pancakes" Kenny mumbled more to himself than anybody, Craig was kinda laying over everybody like he owned them or like they were furniture, Damien shoved him onto the floor and thats were he stayed so not to get pushed again. Christophe was bored by the movies that he had seen millions of times. seriously. millions.

_Christophe saw a familiar blonde trot up to him "hiya Christophe! did'ja miss me?" Christophe tackled Gregory into the snow "four years...you abandoned me for FOUR YEARS!" Gregory blinked "well I came back...are you mad at me?" Christophe hugged his friend "...furious" Gregory wrapped his arms around Christophe's shoulders "I missed you too."_

Christophe was just getting back from a mission mumbling about kids and their video games Kenny was waiting for him in his livingroom "hey Christophe someone was here for ya but he went off to town to look for ya" Christophe mumbled a thanks and dragged his legs looking for this 'someone' who happened to poke him square in the back of the neck which made him nearly jump out of his skin "WHAT ZE HELL!?" he yelled and turned to a slightly smaller boy "my, for a mercenary you sure are jumpy"  
the boys smile faltered "you dont remember me, _chrissy?" _there was only one person in his whole life that called him that "GREGORY!?" Gregory grinned "yep, I cant believe you didnt recognize me...and I noticed you right away" Christophe pouted "its been..." he counted off his fingers "SIX years since I last saw you! and you look alot diffrent..." Gregory was well built not as built as Christophe but good enough, his blonde hair was slicked back and his bangs covered some of his face, he had quite the figure...almost feminine...but not quite. Christophe blushed after realizing he was staring and thought that he must have not changed much if Gregory could spot him right away. He looked into a shop window and saw his reflection, tanned and muscular and handsomely rough looking, same sweater and... "the only reason you knew it was me was because I was carrying my shovel" he accused. Gregory laughed "you found me out Chris!" suddenly a man comes up to Gregory and he was huge not one or two feet taller than them I mean he was a giant! he leaned on one foot and his unique colored hair fell into his golden eyes "so this is tha guy you were always talkin about Gre'gry?" he said in his Irish accent. "yeah this is Christophe, Christophe this is Pippin!" Christophe looked up at Pippin and greeted him politely. Gregory was suddenly hugging Christophe "I missed you..." Christophe hugged back slightly "...I missed you too" Christophe didnt know why but this felt...good...right in a way.Gregory pulled away "and this time im here for good!" they all grinned Pippin patted Gregory's head "and with that settled im'gonna head back home talk to you later Gre'gry" Pippin kissed Gregorys forehead lightly and trotted off, Christophe felt a pang of something shoot through his chest it felt weird almost saddening. Gregory looked over at Christophe "sorry hes a little bit overprotective of me" Christophe laughed "well who wouldnt be? you are a trouble magnet!" Gregory pouted "I am not!" Christophe stuck out his tongue you are so! remember all those times you got into trouble for getting into fights!" "hey you know as well as I do that they started it!" "yeah and you got your ass kicked!" "I've gotten better at fighting!" "well I still think you need someone big and strong to protect you from the vile evils in this town!" "like who? your mom?" "...damn you got me there" "oh snap!" "crackle pop rice crispies!" "christmas edition!" "ah burn!" "thats a color!" "...what were we talking about again?" "im not sure..." "ah just like the good old days!" "damn straight!" Christophe slung an arm over Gregorys shoulder as the walked to Christophes house talking about what had been happening all those years they've been apart.


End file.
